True Misery pt 3: Deja Vu
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: ...Why does it all seem so...familiar...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey anyone who read the first part/second part, there is a name mistake in Jizabel's/Jezebel's name. I'm going back to change it around in part one/two. So relax if you're confused ) It'll be fixed. There's a reason to why it wasn't fixed sooner; once I realized the mistake I was almost halfway through the first part and couldn't go back to fix it because I had deleted the documents. Then working on part two I completely forgot 0.0 Sorry about that.

But rest assured, it's going to be fixed! (soon I hope; eh hehe )

* * *

True Misery Part Three: Ghosts 

Chapter One

* * *

Jizabel held Cain in his lap as they sat in the red velvet chair in the corner. He held his hands gently stroking the pale skin with his thumbs. 

"What time is it?" Cain asked, breaking the silence, turning his head a little to look at him.

"Around noon, eleven thirty, why?" Jizabel stared at him, confused on why he'd asked. It was a simple question, but it just surprise him, as it _was _asked so suddenly. When he offered no answer, Jizabel lifted his hands to his lips kidding the backs gently. "Why did you want to know? What's wrong?"

Cain shook his head, taking his hands back and laying them on his lap."It was something to ask...the silence is uncomfortable..."

"Is that all?" Jizabel wondered, amused.

"Well..." the brunette stared at a somewhat interesting patch of black and white on the floor.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong..." Jizabel coaxed, rubbing the younger boy's side with a gentle hand.

"Father knows...but what will happen if anyone else finds out?"

The elder knew exactly what he was talking about, no need for him to say exactly. He sighed, offering no answer. The thought of it scared him and he didn't feel like revealing that to someone seven years younger than him, let alone his sibling _and_ lover. It seemed brutal.

"I'd rather not get into it," he replied truthfully. However, his voice had cracked a little, and he was sure that Cain had heard it.

"I told you, you have to tell me now." the younger pressed the issue, wanting an answer.

"Please don't get started. I can't tell you, and I won't."

Cain glared at nothing in particular, opening his mouth to speak. However, he said nothing at all. No words formed.

"Now what's wrong?" Jizabel asked.

There was a low, throaty sound from the smaller of the two before he forced his way from Jizabel's embrace, startling the older man. He went over and stood in the corner at the far end of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and staring with narrowed eyes at the wall.

"Why is it whenever you want to know something I tell you, but when I want to know something you won't tell me anything until long after?" Cain didn't turn around to look at him as he spoke. He was too angry with him.

Jizabel sighed before standing up as well, but not going over to the teenager. "...I have my reasons."

"And I don't have any reasons to keep things from you? Is that it?" Cain snorted and gave a fake laugh. "Well, that's just perfect, Jizabel."

"Look, I just can't tell you, alright?" the older man said, a little irritated. "If your questions were about something else, sure I'd tell you, but I can't on this subject. It's hard to explain anyway, so I'd just rather not get into it." he was purposely keeping his voice calm Well, as calm as he could manage.

It was so quiet after that, that Cain swore he could hear the soft padding of mouse feet on the hard tiled ground, two floors below them. Of course, that was just a silly thought, and he blocked it from his mind. He shook his head, answering Jizabel's first question, 'alright.' No, he wasn't going to stand for that. He wanted an answer to his question; the question that had been bothering him since his father found out about he and Jizabel's relationship.

"You are unbelievable." he thought for a second. "And not in the good way."

"Why do you keep pressing this. It's not like it's enjoyable keeping things from you!" Jizabel retorted.

"Then why are you?" Cain turned more towards the corner, his eyes on the tiled floor. He could feel them burning the corners. He held back the hot tears with a loud cough and quick blink. When he heard no answer, he remained silent, even though it was uncomfortable. His body began quivering as the tears started to pour down his face. He didn't hear Jizabel come up behind him, and didn't notice his presence until he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Don't cry..." Jizabel whispered, wrapping his arms around the teenagers waist. He held him close, not wanting to let him go.

"Please tell me! For once, just give me a straight answer!" Jizabel's words only made more tears gather in Cain's eyes, and his shaking voice didn't do much for his emotions, especially not as he screamed. He made attempts to move from Jizabel's warm grasp, but this time the older wouldn't let go of him.

Jizabel spun Cain around to meet his gaze, then wiped the tears away, though the ones that had already dried stuck to the pale face like glue. The teenager struggled, not wanting to see him unless he got his answer. He was sick of getting questions as replies to his own, Jizabel knew, because he himself was tired of his questioning responses.

Cain punched at the older man's chest, trying to free himself of the strong arms. Jizabel only held his wrists in one hand before pushing him back into the wall.

"Relax," was the one word that he heard before his cries were silenced with another mouth on his own. At once, his arms stilled, as did his entire body, and he was released. The dried tears were tickling his cheeks, but the itchy feeling was replaced by more of the hot liquid streaming from his eyes and resting at his chin.

Jizabel pressed deeper into the young boy's mouth, pushing their tongues together briefly before pulling back. "I'm sorry...I don't want to scare you. That's why I can't tell you."

"...Jizabel...I'm already scared..." Cain whispered honestly. He blocked down the rocky feeling in his throat, watching as Jizabel kissed his temple gently, whispering back.

"Me, too..."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Dear Alice,_

_It's not really the same here without you, I miss you & Nathan both so much. It feels like I've been here for an eternity; I know, it's only been about a month. There's just so much going on that I could tell you, but won't because I won't be able to fit it on the single sheet of paper I'm currently writing on. But I do miss you. I hope you & Nathan are doing well, and that nothing bad has happened in my absence. I wonder if I will be allowed to visit you guys soon. There's a possibility, but I can't say for sure._

_Miss you & wish you were here._

_-Riff_

**_P.S. I sent about half my paycheck, I really hope it's enough to pay for the missed rent._**

****

****

Riff had sent that two days after the bathroom incident. He mentioned nothing of what had gone on between he and the master, less the mail in the Hargreaves household was being monitored. He was becoming worried though; the bathroom incident was so long ago, and still there was no reply. Of course, sending mail was going to take about a week- going from city to city- but this was going to a few blocks away.

"Sir Riff...not that it's any of my...business, but... you seem...absentminded...is anything wrong?" one of the maids came up behind him, watching as he poured hot tea into the fine China ware on the silver tray he was to bring to the garden for Alexis.

"No...why do you think that Marie?" he replied.

"Well...uhm...the tea is...uhm...over pouring..." the redhead said nervously, her voice trailing off at the last word so that it was barely a whisper.

"Damn!" Riff immediately stopped tilting the teapot and grabbed and towel from the inside of one of the drawers at his side. He wiped up the hot liquid sighing. "I'll have to make another pot...Thank you." He sighed as he began to clean up the sticky China ware, his hands running skillfully through the soft curves beneath the towel. He felt his stomach lurch when he looked into a large standing cupboard with glass doors and saw the reflection of Alexis standing talking to another of the maids. He stared at the reflection, and soon enough the face turned and smirked at him.

He almost dropped the fine glass, but regained his composure in time to stop it from slipping. He shook his head, his face turning a bright crimson.

He hadn't noticed Marie looking at him, concerned. "Sir Riff? Are you alright?" she asked nervously.

"I...I'm fine...thank you..."

Marie was about to leave, giving him one final look before bowing to Alexis and exiting the opposite way. Of course she'd seen him, he was the master, after all.

Riff continued to clean the China ware, then turned to the stove, where he placed the once half empty teapot on it, now filled with water. He added the powdery brown substance to the water and closed the lid of the pot, waiting until he heard a whistle to tell him it was heated as far as it needed to be. However, that moment wouldn't come for a few more minutes.

He rested his hands on the edge of the table, leaning forward and taking slow, deep breaths. His eyes became wide when he heard footsteps nearing him, but he did not need to turn around to know who it was.

"I didn't know you were a swearer, Riff," Alexis chuckled, placing a hand on Riff's and the other down his back, pressing against the warm flesh at his mercy. He felt Riff shiver, making an attempt at shying away. "I think it's hot." he laughed a bit louder before pressing his hand under the hem of the shaking man's dress pants, playing with the cotton hidden underneath.

"Ah- L-lord Alexis, I beg of you, please don't..." Riff closed his eyes against the shudder that passed through him when Alexis' hand retreated, only to move between his legs and put pressure on the flesh there. He made the mistake of giving in to a loud groan, shivering once more at his Master's touch, causing the older man to rock his hand against his entrance.

"N-no..." Riff leaned hard against the counter, his legs threatening to give in under the pressure. His face felt so warm that had his eyes not been open he would have thought himself to be burning. Suddenly Alexis gave a harsh push to his backside, making him moan and squirm in discomfort.

"Please...my Lord...stop..." he squinted, not wanting to make any more embarrassing noises. There was a long minute that Alexis took to rock his hand, pushing harshly and earning small, strangled sounds.

The teapot on the stove began to whistle under the heat, startling both men. Riff was relieved when Alexis released him and he was allowed to turn off the stove and re-pour the tea. His breath didn't slow, neither did the frantic beating of his heart. It was still doing flip flops in his chest, trying to comprehend what had just gone on, though his mind had known before anything had even happened.

However, when he set the pot down, Alexis was behind him again, whispering to him. "I still want your report tonight. And this time come straight to my room." There was a low chuckle before Alexis' pipe was placed back in his mouth, and he was walking away, leaving Riff red faced and shaking.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Jizabel...I'm really scared...if you won't tell me I know it must be something bad...something really horrible..." Cain stared at him with wide eyes. Jizabel cupped his face in his hands, kissing his forehead.

"...It is..." he whispered, finally giving in. He stroked Cain's cheek with his thumb, still holding him close. He gently patted down the brownish black locks on the young teenagers head, brushing through it with his fingers, allowing his fingertips to rub softly, barely touching, the scalp beneath. Cain shivered, his body rocking into near-sobs.

"Why is it...so different...now that Father knows..." he whispered as tears streamed down his face. He buried himself in Jizabel's shirt, holding tightly to him for support. He felt himself slipping to the floor, and tried to hold himself up, but Jizabel was allowing him to slip, but he was going with him, sliding onto the white and black tiles so that he lay on his back, holding the teen to his chest.

Cain sobbed against his chest, allowing all his pain and frustration to pour out of him. He gripped the white fabric of Jizabel's ruffled shirt, wrinkling it, knowing that if Jizabel cared about such things he would have been pushed away instead of held in the warm embrace. It was about a half an hour before Cain finally calmed down enough for Jizabel to speak clearly to him.

"I wish I could tell you what's going to happen, but-" he took a long look at Cain "-fate can be changed. We just won't let anyone else find out, alright?"

Cain nodded, closing his eyes against the warm chest, breathing deeply as he rubbed his red, puffy eyes, stained with dried tears. When he moved his hand and looked down at Jizabel's shirt, it was damp with his tears.

"...Look what I did to your shirt..." he whispered, tracing along the edges of the wet patches of fabric with his fingertips. Jizabel brought his hand up to kiss the back, holding it to his face directly after.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Don't worry about that-" Jizabel began to sit up, forcing Cain to move as well, so that he was on his knees with his hands resting on his chest. "-It's nothing to worry about. It's a shirt, Cain."

Cain gave a small laugh before leaning against Jizabel's body, burying himself in the extreme warmth he found there. He sighed, giving over to the part of him that begged for sleep. "I'm tired. Will you lay down with me?" he asked, his voice barely audible through a yawn.

Jizabel smiled, picking him up and forcing himself to stand with the young boy in his arms. "Of course. There's nothing I'd rather do right now." He took Cain to the bed, where, holding him up with one hand and turning the blankets back with the other, he lay him down. Then he went to the dresser to pull out his nightshirt. "You can get dressed again when you wake up. I'll leave your clothes out, alright?"

Cain nodded, his eyes already closed. He hardly realized that Jizabel had began to strip him of his clothes, but he didn't mind. He lifted his body when necessary, lowering it again when he knew he should. He propped himself up on the pillows and lifted his arms, letting Jizabel pull the long, beige nightshirt over his arms and head. Had he not been so tired, he would have felt pathetic having his lover dress him and undress him, but he was exhausted and could hardly move himself.

"Jizabel...I thought you were going to lay down with me..." Cain whispered, reaching out for his hand. Jizabel grasped it, giving it a little squeeze before answering.

"I will, I have to look for something, I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise."

Cain nodded and turned over on his side, "I'll keep it warm for you."

Jizabel chuckled before releasing Cain's hand and leaving the room.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Hello, Riff, how are you today?" Jizabel walked up to him, a warm smile on his thin face. Riff turned to him, surprised.

"F-fine, Sir, a-and yours-self?" he stammered, not able to form correct sentences. He stared at the long haired man, trying not to break eye contact.

"Anything...ahh..._strange..._happen? Lately, I mean." Jizabel said, lowering his voice so that passing maids would not hear him. Riff understood what he meant and quickly shook his head.

"No, Sir," he lied. He was sure he was completely transparent, especially when he saw the smug smile cross Jizabel's face.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

Riff sighed, "I suppose I am, Sir." he frowned slightly, staring at two maids that walked by them, giving the two men strange looks.

"I need to tell you something." Jizabel grabbed his arm, giving the sleeve a light tug. "Follow me." he said, releasing him and walking off down the hallway. Riff followed, post-haste. He ended up following him into a room far off down the hallway, a room he did not recognize. When they were both secured inside, Jizabel turned to lock the door.

"First off," he stated, leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest. "In exactly two weeks, Cain and I are leaving. You will be coming with us, despite what Father says. Father being _'Lord Alexis,' _as you'd know him, I suppose."

"B-but, Sir, I don't mean to s...sound rude, but I really...can't...can't do that," Riff stared at him, "I...I really need to send money back to my family, Sir. I can't afford to leave now...I only just sent money to them a week or so ago..."

"You know, I can pay you. I'm not poor, as you can probably see," Jizabel rolled his eyes, "I do have my own place. I'm only here visiting Cain-" he swallowed thickly, "-As he _is_ my brother." he added quickly.

"Y-yes, Sir. I apologize."

"And, as Alexis is my father, I have some right as to order you, though it's not my job, or my responsibility. So I'm _telling _you that you are coming with us."

Riff stayed silent for a moment; then sighed, "Yes, Sir." and watched as Jizabel gave him a smirk before leaving the room.

"Oh-" he stopped with his hand on the edge, "I would advise you not to go near Alexis by yourself. Ever."

"...But...Sir, I...have to give him reports...and he doesn't allow anyone else in the room..."

"Do I look like I care? Bring someone anyway." with that he left, leaving Riff almost as miserable as he felt when Alexis would sneak up behind him.

It wasn't like it was his fault that the older man had a sick way of fulfilling himself, and it wasn't even his fault that he seemed attracted to him in so many strange ways. He wondered if it was as coincidental getting a job with a prestigious family as he'd though in the beginning. Who was he kidding? Of course it wasn't coincidental. Not in the least. Somehow Alexis had known to look around for him, somehow he knew.

The way he did, Riff had no idea. It was almost one fifteen and he wished he had all of eternity to wait to give his...'report.' But he only had fifteen minutes. He bowed his head and left the room as well.

The hallway was empty.

The walk to the master's room wasn't nearly as dreadful as what he was almost one hundred precent positive would be happening in it. Each step was a blessing now. He passed a few maids, but they did not seem to notice him, and he paid no attention to them in turn.

His heart thudded in his chest, tight with fear. His stomach turned when he was a few meters away from the door that belonged to Alexis' room. He swallowed, hard, closing his eyes as he walked the final steps to impending doom. The door seemed to get closer, even with him walking as slowly as his body would allow.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he placed his hand on the door knob, the other curled in a fist and ready to knock. The soft noise was lost in the sound of his own heartbeat.

"In." was all he heard before he turned the brass knob and pushed the door open, revealing nothing but a dark room.

* * *

Yes there is ALOT of RiffRape XDDD lol 


	2. Chapter 2

True Misery pt. 3 Ch. 2

Since there's only one person...maybe two actually READING the True Misery pieces, I've kind of been putting it off...plus I'm so stressed because I don't know if I'll be able to go into the highschool. So much to do, so little time.

Anyway, it's been a long while and I decided to start writing before I annoy myself day in and day out about it.

Well, uhm...I.D.K...Oh, right. Well the names of the different parts to True Misery are being changed around; if you've been reading, and paying attention to the titles, this may or may not be obvious...but I.D.K. . Grr.

Such blockage in my BRAIN.

BTW I might start going back to put names on chapters. That won't happen for a while though. Later, peoples.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff looked around for a bit. A few seconds passed, maybe a minute, before he could see any type of figure in the dark room. He saw a bed, even larger than his own, which surprised him because the bed he was given was extremely huge. In the corner, a desk and large chair, much like those in his study. He started at the sound of Alexis' voice.

"Report or no?" the sound was agitated, as if he'd been poked in the neck for the past hour by someone that kept saying: "Are you annoyed yet? Are you annoyed yet? Are you annoyed yet?"

"Y-yes, Sir, b-but...I have a question."

There was a dark chuckle from somewhere to his left. "And it would be...?"

Riff felt himself blush and looked down, even though he knew he couldn't be seen as anything more than a large shadow. "I...I was just wondering why...why you insist on...uhm..."he was having trouble finding the right words. He didn't want to make himself sound stupid. He gasped when a pair of muscled arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Why I insist on...what exactly?" another dark chuckle sent cold shivers down his spine. He was sure Alexis felt him shake.

"In...insist on...insist on..." Riff couldn't finish his sentence- cut off by tender licks against the shell of his ear. He shuddered and squirmed against his employer.

"Since you can't find the right words, maybe there's nothing wrong at all?" Alexis asked, holding back another dark laugh. Riff shuddered again. "And since you're so eager, you'll be sad to hear I can't play with you today. I've got some..._business_... with my son."

"Don't touch that boy..." Riff suddenly found himself snarling.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I s-said don't touch Lord Cain." he said a bit louder. He felt braver- braver by far- but when Alexis gripped his wrists firmly and spun him around to meet his glare, the sudden fire began to die out and he felt timid once more.

"And why not?" Alexis asked seriously. "What will you do if I touch him, huh? I'll tell you what you'll do. You'll do _nothing_. Legally you are _mine_, what I say goes. And I say _stay out of it._"

Riff twisted out of his grasp, flailing his arms wildly until he was free- and accidentally catching the older man across the face. He was released immediately, and during the one or two seconds that Alexis stood in shock, took a few steps back. Watching silently, through the darkness he saw the shadow of Alexis ball his hand into a fist and knew he was smirking sickeningly.

He gasped when he saw the shadow move quickly, lunging at him and running him into the wall at the other end of the room. A somewhat sharp, pointed elbow jabbed at his throat, holding him still. Riff winced- he couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow.

"You won't ever tell me what to do._ You _belong to _me_. It's not the other way around!" Alexis hissed, forcing him to bend over and kneeing him in a _very _sensitive place. Riff gasped again, holding tenderly between his legs as he collapsed. When the pain had gone away a little-- his breaths still came in short gasps-- he reached out and took leggings of the Earl's cotton pants into his hand.

Alexis simply kicked him off and left the room in a rush.

As Alexis left the room, Riff pushed himself to his feet, finally finding the strength to release himself as he limped forward. "I...I've got to get there before...Lord Alexis does..."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Jizabel smoothed Cain's unruly hair down with his hand, chuckling. "Your hair is so soft..." he smiled when he felt the younger male pull closer to him, curling up against his body. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he nuzzled his face in the curve between his neck and shoulder.

He could feel Cain's soft, sleeping breath on his own neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm, slight wetness of the air. After only a few minutes of breathing in the boy's intoxicating scent, Jizabel fell asleep.

He didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear a much larger man, sneaking around them or leaning over him. His eyes snapped open when he felt something cold and sharp press against the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as he adjusted only slightly.

"Quiet. You wouldn't want Cain to wake up would you?"

Jizabel scowled at him, teeth clenched in a silent hiss. "What do you want?"

"Easy, easy, I'm not here for _you _this time."

Alexis' smirk made him want to gag, and he had resist the urge to beat the Earl senseless. There was somewhat of a low growl, almost like that of a wolf, coming from him.

He heard his father laugh and closed his eyes, but he could still see the sick smirk on the old man's features behind his eyelids.

"I can," Alexis began, "take you first, if you like." A low chuckled.

Jizabel's scowl turned into a menacing smile as he said, "Touch him and it _will_ be the last thing you ever do."

"Oh, _I _won't be touching _him._" Alexis laughed. "He'll come to me..."

"And what makes you so sure of yourself?"

"...Well, first of all," he replied, pulling a pistol from his back pocket, only showing Jizabel the silvery metal, "I'm pretty sure he'd do anything to keep you safe." his voice was deadly and low. "And...second of all, if he doesn't, neither of you are going to be around to tell anyone what happens."

Jizabel snarled, the beast-like sound low in his throat. Even when Alexis pulled the pistol out to full view, he did not refrain from passing him dirty looks. He gasped when the Earl twisted his arm around, forcing him to turn his body. Then he was thrown towards the other side of the room.

He coughed; when he'd hit the ground all the air in his lungs had been forced out. He stood shakily, only to realize that Cain had woken to his father leaning over him. He saw him take a nervous glance between him and their father.

"W...why are you here? What are you doing?" Cain whimpered, pressing himself back against the headboard. His arms began to shake as he stared at Jizabel who had his arm wrapped around his chest as he tried to suck in more air to fill his lungs. He gasped when Alexis held the knife up to his throat.

"Scream and you _will _die."

Jizabel attempted to stand between them, but the Earl held the gun, and silently pointed it towards the younger male, but Cain didn't see. He couldn't understand why Jizabel stopped moving.

"J...Jiza-" Cain froze in his place when he finally did notice the gun. He turned his head only slightly to stare at his half-brother, who nodded subtly. He raised a finger to his lips and began to sneak around when Alexis turned around, his back to him.

"F-father, what are you doing...? Stop!" Cain's thoughts were racing; smashing into one another then turning around and crashing into the thought next to it. He struggled to find the right words for what was going on. The only word he could think of was 'rape.'

The door creaked open only slightly, and Jizabel saw a flash of white hair and shining blue in the crack. The person on the other side either winked, or blinked; Jizabel could only see one eye. But he was a bit relieved; two on one. Maybe three if Cain didn't pass out from shock. If all three of them ganged up on Alexis, he'd have no chance. With just Jizabel and Riff, he would have had, maybe, a two percent chance of winning.

Jizabel sneaked around the Earl, stopping in front of the door to hide Riff's body when he made his slow and steady entrance. He had to restrain himself when he saw the Earl trail his hands up the inside of Cain's baggy nightshirt.

He felt a low, angry growl rising in his chest, flowing up his throat and past his lips.

"I'll get him." a soft voice behind him whispered. He glanced behind him, not turning his head, and nodded. "If you wish." Jizabel nodded again, and Riff moved forward steadily. Both of them nearly fell over when they heard a small, shocked sound. They turned to stare at Cain, who was having to deal with his father leaning over him, hands all over his body.

"St...stop..." they watched as Cain squirmed and writhed underneath the older man. Neither Jizabel or Riff could do much else until they got a little closer, which honestly wouldn't take too long. Another choked off yelp from the raven-haired teen cause Jizabel to tremble and jump with hate.

"Please...stop...Jizabel make him stop..."

"Don't move Riff." Alexis ordered, moving off of the bed and turning to face them. He smirked. "If Cain doesn't give himself to me, both of you will die."

"So kill me." Jizabel snarled. "Because if you touch him again, I guarantee that you won't live much longer, and I'll be on death-row before you can say 'pervert'." His threat was in no way empty.

"N-no...! Jizabel...!" Cain's piercing glare was deadly at first; then he looked like he was about to cry. "...Just let him...it's all I'm good for..."

Jizabel stared at him in shock. -W...when did he start thinking like that...?-

"Cain...that's...that's not true. Don't say that!"

Even Riff was shocked; he barely knew the teen, but he knew that he couldn't have possibly been like that; changed that quickly since the last time he'd seen him. It just didn't seem possible...it wasn't possible...!

He watched the brunette lean back onto the bed, not looking at either of them. Alexis chuckled. "That's right Cain. Nothing but a dirty little slut, just like Jizabel."

Jizabel growled, and pounced at him, tackling him and pinning him to the ground as he punched and snapped at him. His hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

"You're despicable!" he shouted, slamming the Earl's head back onto the floor.

"Jizabel! Stop!!"

The next thing he knew, skinny arms were wrapped shakily around his waist and a warm body was pressed against his own. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wide; completely bugged out from his own panic and anxiety.

When he took a full look at the Earl, his nose was bleeding and his eyes were shut; he was unconscious. That was good, at least for Jizabel.

"Come on," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He stood up, grabbed Cain by the hand and gave Riff a hard glance. "You too. We're leaving."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Well that's it for now. I'll start it up again ASAP. BYE!!

(Add my myspace XD look for it on my BIO l8er!)


	3. Chapter 3

True Misery Chapter 3

Riff opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a moving carriage. He wondered how long he'd been asleep, but taking a look at the two people across from him, then looking out the window, he realized he must have been asleep for an hour, maybe an hour and a half. Both Cain and Jizabel had gathered their things, and had Riff carry the bags to the carriage for them.

It hadn't taken too long, especially not for Riff, because he hardly had anything to begin with.

With his hand on the handle of his suitcase, he turned his body slightly to stare at the two other people that occupied the carriage. Cain was leaning on Jizabel as he slept, somewhat soundly. The older of them was awake, but staring out of the opposite window. Riff turned back around and did the same.

He sighed and turned his attention, or mainly looked like he was paying attention, to the ground as they sped past it in the cart. It didn't take long before his thoughts drifted toward his wife and son. He began to wonder why he'd never received a return letter from Alice, but now that he was leaving the estate, he knew it was likely that he never would.

"Hey. I didn't know when you were finally going to wake up," a small laugh came from his left and he looked over to see Jizabel smiling at him. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Uh...o-oh. Yes, Sir. Thank you for asking." Riff blinked.

"I have yet to tell you where we are off to, have I?" Jizabel turned his head and rested his chin in the palm of his pale, slender hand. "And you haven't asked? How strange."

"I apologize, Sir. Where exactly _are_ we going?"

"We," Jizabel sat up straight, "Are on our way to the outskirts. Even _my_ father wouldn't dare come out there- nor would he send someone."

Jizabel didn't mention an exact place, but Riff had a feeling that something good would come out of this; other than not being raped by someone five to ten years older than him. He had a really good feeling that something very good would be happening, and maybe it would come sooner than he could have ever imagined.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"_Agh...!!!" **pant-pant**_

"_It's okay, Alice, a little more!"_

"_Don't you tell me what to do, you ass!!" **scream-scream** **pant-scream**_

"_Hush now, it'll be over soon, dear, Shh..." _

_Alice's sister gently patted her head with a damp towel while Riff helped her deliver the baby. **dab-dab**** pant-pant**_

_Alice let out a final scream, and one final push before it was done. Finished. Now all that was needed was to cut the umbilical cord and clean up the infant. _

_After that, he gently lifted the baby in his arms, taking it over to the bathroom while Alice was left to be calmed by her sister. It wasn't long before he heard the small groans of pain coming from the other room die down, and the shrill screaming cries of the infant filled his ears. _

"_Hey. She's asleep now," Riff heard her sister whisper. "That was quick. I thought it would take at least an hour...or three." _

"_Heh. So did I, actually," he chuckled as he gently wrapped the baby in a powder blue towel to keep it warm. "As a matter of fact, I was surprised when I heard her stop screaming. She nearly scared the living daylights out of me." _

_Karin laughed and pried the screaming baby from his gentle hold. "Have you decided on a name?" _

"_Well...no, actually. I wasn't expecting a boy," Riff blushed. "Alice told me she had a feeling it wouldn't be a girl, but I only looked up girls' names. She might have an idea though." _

_The blond shook her head, "So down to Earth, but still so...hm...what's the word." _

_Riff chuckled again, "I don't know, but I don't really think I want to know." he turned back to the sink and washed his hands free of the blood that was now beginning to stick to his hands. He wondered if it had seeped through the rubber gloves he'd been wearing, mainly because the rust colored substance was only on his wrists and the palms of his hands. _

"_Hey, Riff?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I remembered the word I was looking for." Karin laughed softly, still rocking the tiny, slowly calming baby in her arms. _

"_Oh, Lord." Riff mumbled playfully as he dried his hands and turned off the faucet. _

"_Airhead." _

"_I may be so, but I'm still a daddy, so-" he stuck his tongue out and poked a finger at his temple while waving his hand."-That." _

"_Oh, you are such a child, Riff!" Riff gasped as something made contact with his arm. Alice had thrown his shoe at him. _

"_Alice!" _

"_Well, you are." she mumbled sleepily, turning on her bloated side and curling her arms under her head as an extra pillow. _

"_...Didn't stop you from..." Riff murmured something under his breath. Karin gasped and blushed. _

"_Riff!" _

"_I _heard _that you know!" Alice called, waving a hand at him and Karin before falling back asleep, exhausted from her ordeal. Riff chuckled and removed the bloody, white apron from his body, pouring soap on it and dipping it in the warm water he'd allowed to gather in the sink. It was then that he thought of a name. _

"_...Nathan..." he said aloud. Karin stared at him blankly before daring to ask her question._

"_What?" _

"_I think that's the name. I think we should call him Nathan..." Riff squeezed the apron until most of the water had drained out, back into the sink- where it mixed and turned pink. The infant had quieted as fast as Alice had, it was just as tired as its mother. _

"_You'd better bring it up to her when she wakes up," the blond warned. _

"_I know, I know. I don't plan on going through this on my own." Riff chuckled, "Hell, if I did anything without consulting her I'd probably be dragging myself around the place with the loss of my legs." _

_Karin nodded, "Be careful." _

"_Will do." _

"_No, I meant about how you wash that. There are spiders over there. Don't let that dry in the sink," Karin chuckled before leaving the bathroom, and leaving a half paralyzed Riff standing in front of the sink, his hands dunked under the warm, pink water. Cautiously, he hunched over and looked under the sink, checking for cracks. _

"_BOO!" _

"_OH!" Riff cried out and groaned as his head hit the white marble. Karin was laughing out loud now, amused by his pain. "Ugh...did you _have _to do that?"_

"_Of course. What fun would it be if I had just left you like that without popping up and scaring you even more?" _

"_Ah. I don't know. But that hurt like hell." Riff rubbed the top of his head before standing up and bending over backwards slightly. He stood up straight when he heard the small popping sound that told him that most of his stiffness was gone. _

_He walked out into the other room before turning back to grab the apron and hang it over his arm. He definitely did not want to chance having spiders all over it. He shuddered at the thought and turned to Karin, who was setting the child on a the pillows, a safe distance away from Alice, so that if she woke up and rolled over, she would not roll onto the infant. _

"_I have something for you guys," she went over to the door and opened it, going into the hall and pulling a powder blue cradle inside. "It's old, but it's still pretty good. Sturdy." _

_Riff was completely dumbfounded, not one word came to his mind at this point. Well, except, "U-b-bu-er..."_

"_Oh, well _that _was intelligent." Karin chuckled and pushed it up next to the bed, lifting the baby and placing it inside, gently rocking it. "It's the same one my husband and I used for our first child. But like I said, it's still in good condition, don't you think?" she stared at him, expecting an honest answer. _

"_U-uhm...Y-yes M-ma'am." ...okay, so he _knew_ trusting his voice would be a bad idea. And yet he did it anyway. Oh, boy. _

_Karin chuckled again, then stood up, "Y'know what?" The cradle rocked a little before slowing to a stop._

"_Hm?" _

"_Alice is lucky she has a guy like you in her life. You're gonna make a great dad, know that?" _

_Riff laughed, "Well, I certainly hope so!" _

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

He had a really good feeling that something very good would be happening, and maybe it would come sooner than he could have ever imagined.

...But maybe, not so good as being a father for the first time in his life.

* * *

Wowzers. My Chapters are just getting shorter and shorter! I'ma try and make the next one longer. D 


	4. Chapter 4

True Misery Part Three: Deja Vu, Chapter Four:

I'm getting minimal reviews " oh well, though. Least I got some. He-he. I'd rather have one or two than none at all. I'm moving into the High-School next year, and I'm so excited. I'm sure I've mentioned it before, but my mind's been on planning for it, so I haven't been able to arrange my ideas in a way that made enough sense that I'd be able to write down.

So to the two or three people that actually read this, GOMENASAI! -Bows-

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff watched closely as Jisabel pointed out each room of the small apartment to him. It resembled a box, in shape, and a half-empty dumpster in neatness. Crumpled up papers and food wraps littered the floor. Tiny footprints were quite noticeable in the fine film of dust that covered the hard wood floor.

There were two open doorways on opposite sides of the room, each equal distance away from a boarded up window in the center of a stained brown wall. Riff assumed that one had rooms branching off from it- he hadn't gone inside- because of the information given to him by his new 'Master' just minutes before they'd arrived.

"_You'll have your own room, just as you did in the Hargreaves Manor. So will Cain and I. Each of us has a room, and I would suggest staying in it unless you are asked to come out." Jisabel paused. "Even though the neighborhood is relatively quiet, and some of the residents here are feared by most, what you would call, civilized people, there is at least one person who Father may have hired to do some late night snooping around London. Outskirts and all." _

He had, of course, wondered why they'd taken a carriage driven by a "civilized,"-or so he seemed- man. He hadn't asked, though.

Of course not.

"Riff."

He twitched and spun around to stare at the silvery-blond, who had been staring at him without him knowing it.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes, sir. That over there-" Riff pointed to the open doorway to their left, "-is the hallway that leads to the bathroom, and those-" he pointed in the opposite direction, "-are the bedrooms. And downstairs is the kitchen."

"Well, I guess you _were_ paying attention." Jisabel seemed surprised as he spoke, but what little emotion he showed at that moment disappeared when the smallest of all three of them tapped on his shoulder.

"Did you forget I was here?" the brunette stared at him, his golden-green eyes boring into the icy blue of the older male. "Or were you just ignoring me?"

"Neither, of course," Jisabel patted his head, smoothing down the unruly locks. He smiled as he stared down at the young boy, closed his eyes and chuckled. Cain rolled his eyes and stared around; there was a window, which was not boarded up, unlike the windows in the downstairs rooms. He was thankful for that; he would be able to get at least _some _fresh air while they stayed there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Riff saw the brunette looking around the small, square room. When Cain looked back at him, however, he turned his gaze to stare out of the window. He had nearly forgotten he was holding two suitcases- one was his, the other was one of Jizabel's. Cain had brought in his own, and Jizabel had carried one of his own, seeing as he was busy trying to help Cain balance his own belongings in both arms.

He refrained from grinning, watching the teen and the silver-haired man argue over suitcases was a bit funny; but he stood there, pretending he couldn't hear, or see anything but the previously vacant room. He turned his head, only slightly, to stare out the window again, and a soft half-smile graced his lips.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Darkness floated all around the whitish-haired man sitting on the bed. The only light was shielded by the old wood, and he dared not take the planks away from the glass. He trusted the neighborhood very little, even though he'd been through it a few times. It was a frightening area.

His single suitcase was under the bed, the same place he'd kept it during his very short stay at the Hargreaves Manor. He'd taken nothing out, not yet; he was still dressed in his grayish-blue suit, which was wrinkling between his body and the old, dust covered cot beneath him. He subconsciously reached over to the wall, pulling a piece of chipped paint off of it, and watched it float to the floor, crumbling as it fell.

Riff heard yells and cries, and the sound of footsteps on cobblestone roads. He sighed and lay down, gently- slowly, for fear of breaking the small, old cot. His arms were tucked warmly behind his head as he stared at the cracked and leaking ceiling. One leg lay, bent at the knee, beside the bed, resting on the hardwood paneled floor. He closed his eyes, ignoring the sounds of people out on the street, which was exceptionally hard, they were quite loud, and sighed again.

It wasn't long before the young butler drifted into a light sleep.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"_Uhn...stop...Lord Alexis...ah-ah..!" Riff gripped the sheets beneath himself harshly, desperately trying to pry himself from his employer's grasp. But the Earl's hands were attached to his hips, forcing him down with each thrust. _

"_No..." -huff- "...Way..." -thrust-_

"_Ahnnn! Mas-master...A...Alexis...!" his back arched as the Earl struck something soft and sensitive deep inside him. It pleased him to no end; but he hated it. Pleasure coursed through his veins- he detested the way his master touched him. He was crying out in ecstasy; it was making him sick. _

"_Oh...God...You're fucking _tight..._!" the raven-haired man howled, and began thrusting harder and harder. Riff's face was flushed scarlet, but it could barely be seen because of the way he arched; head tilted back into the mattress and neck completely visible. ...Vulnerable._

_Riff knew he was bleeding, in more places than one. His chest was bleeding from the amount of times Alexis had raked his fingernails harshly down it, digging into the pale, soft flesh. He could feel a warm stickiness on the backs of his thighs- the blood was drying quickly, but the pain had not gone away, and he knew it wouldn't. It would not be replaced by the pleasure he hated to receive from the man pounding into him._

_He felt a gentle tightening in his body, and then his muscles released and he gasped again as he came. He groaned when Alexis' strong hands released his hips, but continued to force himself into him, before he came seconds later. _

"_That face you make just gets me off, Riff..." a dark snicker. Riff groaned again, trying to move his hips, but the pain in his rear kept him from moving much at all. _

_He panted heavily, closing his eyes tight against the pain. "Hah...hah..."_

_He stared up with teary eyes when he felt his employer's weight on him once more. "Hah...please, no...no more..." But, of course, the older man ignored him. But this time, things got stranger. As if Riff had thought getting off by a man he could no longer stand was strange enough. He closed his eyes again; Alexis had grasped his hands and held them in place as he dug around under the bed with one hand. _

_He heard the Earl mutter a soft 'a-hah!' as he pulled out a thin, cotton, lace-type rope. Riff whimpered and shook his head violently, thrashing as he tried to pull his hands away from the black haired man. _

"_Ah, ah, ah," his grasp only tightened, and a mad grin spread across his face, "No you don't..." Alexis slowly, teasingly, wrapped the lace around one thin wrist, then twirling it around the other. And once they each had two lines of rope around them, he wrapped them together, and pulled them back to the headboards of the bed. _

"_N-no- don't!" Riff pulled against the tightly wound lace, accidentally bucking his hips and grinding into the older man's arousal. Alexis' grin widened and he tied the lace tightly to one of the posts, looping it, not once, nor twice, not even three times. He wrapped it around five times, looped it four times, and tied it with a tight knot. _

"_Ah...Gosh, Riff. I never knew you wanted to get me off..." Alexis chuckled and leaned in, placing his hands on Riff's body, one on each thigh, and whispered in his ear. "I certainly would have worked you harder..." _

_Riff frowned at that, whimpering as he felt strong hands squeeze his upper thighs. He squirmed beneath the older man, pulling at the laces binding him to the bed. He whimpered again, chest heaving with each heavy and labored breath he took. He did not see Alexis move lower on his body, his eyes were closed tightly. But he did, however, open his eyes and see the Earl lifting his hips, only slightly._

_Alexis smirked, and lowered him again, a new idea springing into his mind. _

_Riff gasped as he was flipped over, his wrists nearly snapping as the rope was stretched, nearly to it's limit, and held him tightly. He couldn't turn his head to see what the older man was doing, or what he was going to do. His body quivered, even as he tried to keep himself to stay still, not to show any more weakness than he already had. But he was scared. Weakness, or strength? In this situation, both would have ended in disaster. _

_Riff's eyes shot open when he felt something thick, wet and smooth penetrate him. He nearly screamed; his back arched, almost painfully, and he found himself disgustingly rocking his hips. He whimpered when Alexis' tongue swept against his entrance a few times, then plunging past the ring of muscles and inside him, swirling roughly and digging his nails into Riff's hips before pulling his tongue back out. He repeated the process a few times until Riff _was _actually screaming. _

"_Ahh! Oh God!! Ahhh!" Riff cried out, pulling at the ropes more, eyes clenched shut and tears rolling down his cheeks, brought on by the mind blowing pleasure, and inner disgust for himself at that moment. He tried to think straight through the unbelievable pleasure, but, of course, he couldn't. He could hardly move, or think at all. The only thing he could do is moan, and scream._

_He huffed slightly at the loss when Alexis pulled his tongue away completely, which disgusted him even further. He was actually enjoying it! _

_It wasn't long before he felt something much larger press into his, somewhat, willing body. He moaned loudly, not exactly on purpose, but he had decided not to fight back. It would, unfortunately, only earn him more pain. He gasped when he felt the tip of the Earl's swollen member thrust into his prostate._

"_Uhn..." he gently pushed his hips back to meet his master's thrusts. His eyelids fluttered and he continued to rock in time with the Earl. Each and every thrust landing directly on his sweet spot, making the crown of his length swell each time. He gasped and cried out with every hard pound, and his back arched painfully._

_His arms and legs quivered slightly, legs threatening to give in under his weight, and the mind-blowing pleasure. Riff shrieked when a particularly hard slam into his prostate and the Earl's hand both became too much pleasure for him to handle. He groaned as he gave his shivering release..._

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff woke with a terrifying start to find himself drenched in sticky warmth. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he forced himself out of the bed to rummage around in the suitcase under his bed. Once he'd pulled out his second suit, he immediately changed, deciding, once again, not to pay much attention to the sounds outside.

Once he had changed he took a daring step out into the hallway; it was nearing morn. He saw a shadow dance across the wall ahead of him, and spun around to meet a pair of piercing, blue eyes.

"Good morning, Riff," Jisabel said playfully. His carefree smile made Riff a bit envious, but not so much that he couldn't smile back politely.

"Good morning, Sir," was his simple, but, polite response. He saw Jisabel give him a strange, somewhat dark look. His eyes were fixed sharply, brows furrowed above them. "Uhm...Sir?"

"You're trembling. Something wrong?" the older male asked, tilting his head slightly sideways. He placed his hands on Riff's scarlet tinted cheeks.

"You're warm, as well. I wonder if you're running a fever..." Jisabel bit the inside of his lip. Riff wormed out of the platinum-blond's grasp.

"No, Sir, I'm fine," he smiled. "Is there something you need me to do, Sir?"

Jisabel only shook his head, and walked around Riff, then went down to where his room was, but turned the opposite way, where Cain was, most likely, still sleeping. Riff stood, silently, watching as Jisabel brought a very exhausted looking Cain into the hallway. His pale white nightshirt fell around his knees.

Riff guessed that it would have reached the ground had the teen not been holding the sheet-thin shirt in a large knot by the waist. He watched as the pale teen lifted his other hand to his mouth to stifle a loud yawn.

"What time is it, Jisabel?" he asked groggily. His raven and auburn hair fell around his golden green eyes. His pale skin contrasted greatly compared to the deep, darkness of his hair.

Jisabel smiled sweetly, "Early, brother- very early."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Weeks later, Jisabel and Cain are sitting on the floor of the open square of a room, playing a game of cards, and Riff is handing Jisabel a paper that has been thrown carelessly towards the house and through one of the rotten boards of a downstairs window.

Jisabel looks up; he had noticed that Riff was also carrying a small wooden tray with two plastic cups, and a silver tea-pot on it. Steam was floating from the spout, swirling about until it disappeared a few inches above Riff's ocean-blue eyes.

Riff bent down on one knee, placing the tray between them, away from the cards that lay between them and set one of the plastic cups next to each male. He poured tea for each of them, smiling as he stood back up and took away the tray. When he left the room to take the tray back down to the kitchen, Cain picked up the plastic cup, only to drop it and have Jisabel just barely catch it again.

The teens soft hiss had brought Jisabel from his daze, and he took Cain's hand in his own.

"Are you alright?" he asked sweetly. Cain imagined sugar-water dripping over each word, and his face flushed a bright pink. He nodded.

"Y-yes, the cup was hot- that's all. I hadn't realized..." he trailed off at the last word as Jisabel gently kissed his palm, then blew on the reddened area. Cain gasped and pulled his hand back slightly. "Don't, Jisabel! What if he comes back?" he whispered.

Jisabel sighed and picked up his own cup, lifting it to his lips and letting the hot liquid flow past until his lips were dyed a rosy red, much like Cain's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jisabel...I didn't mean...that is to say...I..." Cain sighed as well, lifting his cup as well, and drinking from it. Just as he did, he lifted his gaze to the door, watching Riff enter into the room.

"Uhm...Sir?" Riff whispered, looking over at Jisabel, who stared back at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uhm...I was wondering...well, something on that paper- it caught my eye. May I see that, Sir?"

Jisabel blinked, then he set down his cup and picked up the paper. He held it up. "Yes, of course."

Riff smiled and thanked him, holding it up to the light so he could read it.

Woman Found in Burning Building

At approximately 7:42 P.M., Thursday evening, a woman identified as Alice Raffit

was found. According to police, she had been trapped in a burning apartment complex.

"She was clutching a ruffled, blue rocker. Her eyes were wide, and she was whisp-

ering, 'Save my baby, save him! Take him away!' But there was no child there, not

that we'd found," says head Fire Fighter, Bruce Chevalle. "We tried to remove her

from the building, but she had started running about looking for the child. She

would not come with us. We could do nothing to save her. We had to evacuate our

Fighters."

Local police and fighters are still trying to figure out what caused the fire, and the

and the disappearance of the child we have found out to have been Nathan Raffit,

age two. Our description was received from a family friend who had come at the

sight of smoke erupting from the area.

If anyone would like to help find him, look at the description and picture below.

Nathan has blue eyes and thin brown hair.

Riff was staring at the picture of the boy for a few minutes before he realized tears were streaming down his face.

_-_I...it's happening again...Shit...No...no...Where could he be...?-

Riff dropped the paper, and hurried out of the room, down the stairs and through the kitchen. He ran out of the house, and down the street. He had to see if it was true. He had to find his son; he had to see if everything would turn out just as it had the last time. But he had a feeling, things would be worse now.

* * *

Well that's that for that chapter. Phew. Took a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time, but I finally got it uploaded. Okay, so it's kinda rushed, and a little bit of a cliched, cheesey ending, but it's not THAT bad, right?

If it is...oh well, I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter, if I decide to continue it. I probably will. I decided to put one of my other stories on hold for now. Written Down, under the Godchild category.

If anyone wants to continue it for me, just read what I have so far and y'know. Go from there. Delete what you want, but tell me that you're continuing it so that I know to delete what I have. You can take out whichever parts you see fit to delete and you can keep the ones you find alright to keep. But remember, tell me that you're going to continue it. If you want you can tell me in a review to this story, but don't forget to actually review this, too!

Please and thank you.!

-- Keana


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so. I haven't been writing very much at all lately, for a few reasons. Reason one- I've been trying to keep my relationship status hidden from my grandparents, who I live with. HUSH, HUSH PEOPLE! Hehe. Reason two- My hard-drive crashed and everything I had done had been deleted. This means every story I posted onto here I need to download back from this site. Reason three- I haven't found the motivation.

BUT ALL OF THESE PROBLEMS HAVE BEEN RESOLVED! Grandparents are clueless, the computer is fixed, and I have my motivation back- MUSIC! )

So. New music/bands I've found- my old teacher's, Mr. H.'s, Electrik Noise, an old band- Sonic Youth, Adele, Katy Perry, The Agony Scene, The Red Chord, and a bunch of others you can find out about just by using the genre category on downloading sites- Limewire, Ares, etc.

Speaking of music, my song is on- Fight For Your Right by The BEASTIE BOYS!!

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

**True Misery - Déjà Vu pt 3 chapter FIVE**

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff stared in disbelief at the carnage, his skin dropping thrice in its tone. He took a step into the rubble, and then another two, before falling to his knees to search idly through broken and charred planks of wood and stone.

"Riff, stop," Jizabel's voice nearly paralyzed him, and his heart threatened to give out due to the quick pace at which it was pumping his boiling blood. He continued digging, and when he finished that pile of wood and brick, he moved on to the others.

Each brick, each piece of charred wood, reminded him of the time he'd spent in that home with his family. The day Alice gave birth, the day she was impregnated, their first intercourse. The last memory brought tears to his eyes. He could remember her fear, and his, and how they'd gotten through it. He'd never have the chance to push through any more pain and fear with her again. He'd never be able to see his son grow up, and earn a love like he had. Never.

The ideas that played through his head at this moment broke what was left of his heart. He took in a shaking breath, desperately trying to hold back the burning sob that scratched at his throat like a wild animal, begging to be let out of its cage.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and a gentle sigh. "…Come on, Riff. There's nothing left…"

"Why did you follow me?" Riff piped, tears stinging his eyes and forcing him to wince to keep them back. "They're gone- both of them! Why…?" he bowed his head, silvery blue tresses falling to cover his eyes as he tried to control his shaking.

Jizabel's gentle hand stroked his back, and the long-haired man helped him stand. "I wouldn't tell you that if I knew the answer…"

As Jizabel led the butler away from the carnage, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and hesitated. He hoped that Riff had not sensed it, but of course, someone in a position like this would have sensed anything- even hear a pin drop from a mile away. And Riff turned around.

A blue sparkle, where the corner of the apartment once was, caught his eye. His icy eyes widened to the point where he looked like a very pale bug, and he wrenched himself away from the platinum blond male. As he neared the area where the familiar gleam appeared, he reached a pale hand towards it.

His fingertips brushed soft silk and were pricked by rhinestones that were half melted, and others completely melted. Tears immediately streamed down his face, and he gathered the ripped and charred fabric, all that was left of his wife's favorite dress, and brought it to his eyes. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he fell to his knees, unable to do anything but cry.

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Jizabel, is he alright?" the golden eyed boy stared up into his eyes. Jizabel lay a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Cain's brows furrowed, and he frowned, his eyes clouding with great concern.

Jizabel sighed and pulled Cain into his lap, allowing the young man to rest his young head on his broad chest. He gently smoothed down the auburn and black hair, placing his chin gently on the pale boys head. Riff hadn't spoken to either of them since he'd been forced to come back with him. No matter what Jizabel said, the pale man would not release the blue fabric. He clutched it tight in his hand as Jizabel pulled him along.

"Cain…sometimes things happen beyond our control- we've both had much experience with that. I think Riff has too. Only….I think that…he believed he only had one more try at living for someone. So Cain," Jizabel turned Cain so that he was forced to look him in the eyes, "If something should ever happen to me, don't let it stop you from living your life. Alright?"

The ivory-skinned child's eyes began to fog and he nodded, but looked down not a second after.

The platinum blond male lifted Cain's chin between his index finger and thumb, and pulled him closer. "Promise me."

Cain turned his head, tearing away from the older man's gentle grip. He refused to make such a promise.

**aaaaaaaaaaaa**

The next day, it was made apparent, to both Jizabel and Cain, that Riff had let his emotions get the better of him overnight. Neither the doctor, nor the child, saw him until late in the afternoon, and even when they did, he had become a ghost of what he had been when he'd been employed. And that time seemed like an eternity away.

Riff's eyes had turned red, and his face was paler than before, if that was possible. Anyone would have mistaken him for an albino. What was left for luster in his bluish blond locks was gone, leaving an old and graying appearance behind.

It was somewhere around five in the afternoon when he emerged from his room, and began to shuffle about, keeping in mind that Jizabel and Cain both needed tending to during the day. He came into the square room, all three of them had taken to calling it a living room, and stood boldly in front of Jizabel, and Cain, who was sitting on his lap, before bowing politely, earning an internal squeak of protest from his stiff spine.

When he came up from his forced bow, he noticed that the tall man's eyes were consumed with worry and concern, and a smaller emotion Riff certainly did not want. Pity.

"Is there anything you need, your Lordships…?" he asked blandly, folding one hand in front of the other and holding them close to his torso. His eyes were closed so he could avoid further strain of looking around, seeing as he'd been up all night with them wide open, thinking, wondering…

They instinctively opened, however, when he felt warmth grace his pale, chilled hands. Cain had reached out from Jizabel's lap, and was now rubbing the cold away from his hands gently. Riff looked at him in confusion, but the teen only smiled encouragingly.

It was then that Jizabel spoke up.

"Riff, you didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" he asked, eyes still consumed by concern. Those icy blue eyes burned holes in his already demolished conscious. Riff shook his head, but said nothing. "Go back to bed. We can take care of ourselves for a day or two, you know."

Cain smiled reassuringly, but Riff was still not completely assured.

"Go on, go back to bed," Jizabel grinned as well, but it almost immediately turned into a frown. "Yesterday was a hard day. Get some sleep, alright?"

Riff sighed and looked down, for only a second, before lifting his head with a slight smile gracing his pale lips. "Yes, sir."

And as Riff made his way back to his room, thoughts raced through his mind, and he could just barely keep a loud and extremely audible sigh from forming past his lips.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riff stared blindly at the cracked and peeling ceiling. It reminded him of himself. Just lying there, breaking down, shedding who he was to reveal what he once wasn't. Revealing who he had never wanted to become. The person he became when his parents and brother had died…

And then something strange occurred to him. Alice had died the same way his parents and brother had. A house fire. He sat up straight on his rickety cot, and whispered, "…This…was no accident…"

Something was going on. And he was going to find out what.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Back at the Hargreaves' estate, Alexis Hargreaves began to pace back and forth in his study, arms tucked tightly behind his back and his lips curled into a wicked sneer. His eyes were narrowed, and darted quickly from side to side as he thought his wicked thoughts.

While countless numbers of maids and butlers busied about mindlessly in the floors below, he stood there…just pacing…just thinking. All the clueless fools below him.

Surely he would be able to blame one of them for what would happen, but then he'd have to blame them all as accomplices. Or, at least, those are the thoughts his mind had cooked up in that oven of a head.

And just then, an image of the tall, once head, butler came into his mind. He grinned as he remembered each face the man made as he screamed…and screamed…and screamed. Before Alexis could stop it, a menacing chortle made its way up his tightening throat and he belted it out.

He slunk his way, almost serpent-like, around the room, touching each bookshelf, piece of furniture and portrait his snaking hands could reach. He trailed his pale, talon-tipped fingers across the headrest of his large, velvet-lined chair. He swung it around and threw himself into it, a gleeful sneer landing on his wicked face.

Alexis crossed one leg over the other and swung the chair around, so that the back faced the desk and doorway, and that he was facing the window. He watched with cruel interest as a black carriage bumped up to the front of the gates at the bottom of the hill that led to the large mansion.

He smirked as men came out of the carriage, one by one. Two men holding a large black bag marked "manure" with a large white sign, and one man holding something small, wrapped in blue. Alexis noticed that the blue package was moving- wriggling, and his evil smirk curved into the grin of a crocodile.

As the men trailed up the cobble-stone carved walk, in an almost perfectly straight line, his grin never faded. He grabbed the maroon-red curtain edge, and pulled the darkness over the window, shading out the setting sun, and turning the men below blurry, black, and nearly invisible.

He leaned back with a gentle, contented sigh. He closed his eyes, taking a deep, relaxing breath. Alexis placed a hand on his neck and tossed his head quickly and harshly to the side. He chuckled at the crack that seemed to resonate off the walls of his study.

What seemed like only seconds later, there was a knock at his study door. He shouted a loud; "ENTER"; but did not turn the chair around.

"Sir. The police are clueless and we have the-"

Alexis spun around in his chair and slammed his hands down onto the desk.

"Say nothing!" he shouted. "The walls have ears- the maids, the maids, you fool!"

During his seemingly insane rant, not one of the three men flinched. Of course, they were used to this behavior. Their master- their leader- their boss, was paranoid. The two men holding the black bag took a glance at one another, and they both nodded and let go of the bag, allowing it to fall to the ground with a thud, along with the sounds of something hollow crashing with another hollow object.

The third man, the man with the wriggling blue package, nodded as well and he set the round, blue package down on the floor, where it struggled helplessly with small and gentle whimpers and cries. The three men bowed and backed out of the room silently.

Alexis turned back towards the window and waited until he heard the soft click of the door closing, and that was when he turned back to the door and stood up. He kneeled in front of the struggling package and stared with sick interest until he felt that watching it struggle would make him laugh himself to death. He picked it up a few inches by the back.

The cotton wrapping unraveled itself and a diaper-clad toddler plopped out, landing safely on his behind. He grinned when the toddler uttered a soft cry, which eventually led to an all out scream. Alexis patiently waited until the short temper tantrum ceased and then cruelly gripped the child's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

He allowed harsh, narrowed, sharp eyes to meet the watery, wide eyes of the toddler, and his lips curved into a wicked smirk.

"It has…finally…begun…" he grinned, and chuckled.

* * *

Uhmmm THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!! No, not the story. Just the chapter. haha. I know, not very long. I haven't had any ideas. I know exactly what's GOING TO HAPPEN, eventually. The process of getting there is a bit...elusive. xD oh well...Hopefully things will turn out for the better. 3 thank you to the readers & reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

True Misery, Deja Vu

(Part three)

God it's been forever since I started writing again..I have had SUCH a terrible block, I apologize to anyone who even bothers to read this. Please forgive me! : )

* * *

As the days went by, Riff became more and more depressed. His consciousness completely shut down, and he was becoming, yet another shell of what was once himself. Constant thoughts of his wife and son flooded his mind, and though his depression was getting the better of him, his tears had deserted him, and no relief from pain would come again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alexis, on the other hand, while enjoying the knowledge that his servant was miserable with the loss of his only surviving family, was also becoming miserable while having to deal with the constant screeching of the kidnapped Nathan. His lustrous black hair was dulling, and strands of gray were wisped against the sides.

After weeks of dealing with the child, he decided to leave him for the maids to handle, one hundred percent. He assumed that with their feminine, and motherly touch, the child would feel a bit more at home, and at least stop his incessant whining for at least a night, maybe two at most.

And his assumptions were correct. Alexis slept soundly through the next few nights, with not a hint of screaming children in the night. The maids were doing their job well, at least the few maids he'd paid extra to keep quiet about the baby and keep it from being seen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Cain," Jizabel whispered, pushing the door open and stepping into the teen's room. He saw the brunette lying atop his cot in a fetal position. His hair was draped over his eyes, shadowing them and giving them a deadlier look than normal. The curtain of hair swifted to the side as he lifted his head to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his brows furrowing as he stared at the boy.

Cain sighed, and shifted his gaze to the floor. He shrugged.

Jizable sighed as well, placing his ivory colored hands securely in his pockets as he stared at his young companion. He took a step closer to the cot, and before he knew it, he was kneeling over the edge. Jizable extended a hand toward Cain's face, and brushed a lock of brunette hair out of his golden feline eyes.

Cain's gaze shifted up to him, and Jizabel smiled as he was caught in the confused eyes of a young teen. He sat on the edge of the cot, sneaking his hands under Cain's arms, and pulling him up. He laid the young boy down across his lap, gently brushing a hand through the soft, coal-colored locks, while gently rubbing his stomach with the other.

He smiled subtly as he turned Cain, and pulled him into his lap. He rubbed his back gently and smoothed the black unruly locks down. His smile broadened when Cain lay his head on his shoulder.

"I haven't been able to hold you for so long…" Jizabel whispered, clinging to Cain's slight frame. "I've missed it….I've missed you…"

Cain blushed. "J-Jizabel…" His eyes showed slight sign of tears forming, but he held them back and

wrapped his arms around Jizabel's slender neck. "I missed you too much to say…"

The blond doctor kissed his neck and lay him back down on the bed. He smiled kindly and leaned down, brushing their lips against each other before connecting their mouths lovingly. After a slight blush and clinging reaction from Cain, he allowed his eyes to slide closed as their tongues and lips danced in the fluorescent glow of their love.

After a minute or two, Jizabel pulled away to realize that Cain's pale face was caught between his strong but slender & gentle hands. His ivory skin glowed with a tint of pink, and his golden eyes were swimming with the purest of emotions he'd ever seen.

"Jizabel…"

The older male smiled again and leaned forward and kissed Cain's pink-cherub-cheek, and then his neck. He heard the boy give a soft moan of longing, and Jizabel felt small hands cling to his shirt. He connected their mouths again as he trailed his hands down the thin teen's sides.

"Mmm…Jizabel…" Cain whispered when they disconnected again.

Jizabel lifted his head. Cain could see that his icy blue eyes were swimming with passion, and over powering lust.

Jizabel licked the boy's neck, all the way from the nape to the back of his ears. Upon feeling the young male shiver a smile graced his features. His warm fingertips traced gentle lines on Cain's abdomen before swiftly, and unnoticeably- for Cain, trailed under his shorts.

Cain gasped when the warm sensation touched him. His back arched and his head tilted back only slightly.

"J-Jizabel…nnn…." he sighed. "I haven't had you in so long…t-take me…please…." Cain whimpered. His legs began to quiver and his lips trembled.

"I…I want you…Cain…" Jizabel pulled his hand away from Cain's semi-hardness, and lifted the boy into his lap. He turned them so that Cain was now in front, and so he was now leaning against the headboard. "You're so beautiful….Mmm…my amazingly beautiful lover…" he connected their lips once more.

Their hands unconsciously entwined together, bound together by much more than their mind-consuming lust.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ah-!!" Cain moaned loudly, cutting off the noise by covering his mouth with his slender hands. His face was a burning red. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes closed tightly as he accepted each small strike to the sensitive spot deep inside him.

"Ugh…" Jizabel groaned as his erection gave a painful throb. He held it down with his hand as he continued pressing his fingers into the small boy.

"Take me…Jizabel…take me with everything you have…"

Jizabel smirked and turned them over so that Cain was now on top of him. "Mmm…such erotic words…naughty, naughty…"

Cain blushed and pulled off his night shirt- his shorts had been previously removed by his lover.

He unbuttoned Jizabel's shirt, which was slightly wet and sticking to his chest. He rocked his hips against the older male's cotton-clad hips while he licked up the center of his chest.

Jizabel groaned and massaged the head of Cain's already begging hardness with one hand as he unbuttoned his own pants with the other. He released his erection and kicked off his pants and undershorts.

"Ugh…Cainnnn…" Jizabel smiled and squeezed Cain's thighs gently. "God…don't stop…you've got me all hot now…" he moaned.

Cain blushed and nibbled softly on the older male's neck. He brought a hand down underneath him, and began to gently stroke the head of his lovers begging erection. He heard Jizabel sigh and he brought his thumb back and forth against the tip, pressing a bit harder.

"Hah…." Jizabel lifted his hands and brought Cain's head up for a kiss. He swiftly turned his body so that he could feel Cain's breath on his hardness. But Cain's was now in front of him, just where he wanted it. His tongue darted out and licked the tip, earning and cringe and soft moan from his young lover.

He grinned and brought the head into his mouth. Cain moaned and squeezed one of Jizabel's supple thighs with one hand.

"Jizabel…!"

The older male grazed his teeth against the head before he brought Cain's entire length into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

For revenge, Cain brought Jizabel's larger erection into his mouth, and began grazing his teeth along it while sucking gently. He brought it far to the back of his throat and circled his tongue around the base while moaning deep in his throat.

"Mmm.."

Jizabel felt a sudden tension in Cain's hardness and immediately removed his mouth. "Cain,"…he huffed twice, "A-are you ready…?"

Cain pulled away from Jizabel's now throbbing erection, and he whispered, "Yes…"

Jizabel turned him over again so that they were once again, face-to-face, then he flipped them so that he was on top. He lifted Cain's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He held Cain's hands next to his head as he kissed him, and he moved his hips forward, beginning to bury himself inside the young boy.

Cain's breathing immediately quickened as the head was pushed past his outer ring, and his back arched.

"Jizabel…please…hurry…" Cain moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Jizabel placed his hands on Cain's side, and drove himself all the way in. Cain had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure as the tip of Jizabel's hardness struck the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Jizabel began to thrust into him, and pull Cain's body down on his erection, before pulling back out and repeating the process. He hurriedly flipped him over so that Cain was on his hands and knees, and continued thrusting. Cain's slight tightness surrounded and encased him perfectly and he sighed as he stared at Cain's body sprawled out below him.

He took Cain's hardness in his hand and rubbed the tip sensuously as his thrusts became more and more powerful. He leaned over and bit Cain's shoulder softly while he moved his hand up and down the hard shaft in his heated palm.

Cain moaned and bucked into Jizabel's grip as he took a tight hold to the bed sheets. "Uhnn…Oh, God….Jizabeeeeell….." he rocked back and forth to meet each thrust from his strong lover. "Please…I can't hold it anymore…Mmm.." he smothered his words in the sheets as his back arched from a soft rub against his prostate.

Jizabel smirked and picked up his pace a little bit, stroking the head of Cain's erection slightly harder. "Cain…"

Cain covered his mouth to stifle a scream as Jizabel's shaft struck his prostate- hard.

"Oh…baby…" Jizabel pumped the teen's hardness until his hand was suddenly damp. "You're…."

The brunette moaned and bucked into Jizabel's hand as he released the tight warmth in his lower stomach and came into his lover hand. "Uhhn…"

Jizabel groaned and came with one final thrust into Cain's body. He smiled slightly as Cain collapsed on the bed and turned over onto his back. His grin widened when the young teen flashed him an exhausted smile.

He slowely laid down beside him and pulled the brunette close to him. He held the boy there as long as it took for him to drift to sleep. He lay there, smoothing the boy's black hair down against his head, smiling softly as he stared affectionately at Cain's eyes.

"Jizabel…" Cain muttered softly, " I love you.."

Jizabel gave him a gentle squeeze and kissed his pale forehead. "I love you, Cain."

In the other room, Riff was staring blankly at the chipping paint on the wall. He sighed quietly as allowed his eyes to slide shut, and he blushed as his brain replayed, over and over again, the sounds from the next room. The final three words showed as a blown-up image at the front of his mind- the three words that meant the most to his life, and as he knew, theirs.

Three words that he would give anything for, just to hear…one more time…

"Alice…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Poor child. Without us, Boss would probably kill you," a short, brown haired woman whispered sadly as she held the young toddler in her arms. Her expression brightened significantly when the boy gave her a slightly confused look. "You throw such fits when you want to."

Nathan grinned & laughed. The woman grinned as well & shook her head.

"I'm glad we got you into some regular clothes. Too old to be wearing a diaper," she looked up and down the boy. "Haha. You're so adorable."

He was dressed, head to foot in black. A black, velvet top-hat was placed neatly on his head, and he was wrapped in a black suit. The only thing on him that was NOT black would have been the cuff's on his suit.

"Anna…where daddy..?" Nathan's grin melted as his voice spoke out over the semi-silence in the young maid's room.

She stared at the toddler, and frowned slightly. "Your father…? He's probably working…you wont be able to see him on the job I'm afraid…"

Nathan sighed and buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. His hands arms were wrapped around her neck and his hands were locked on one another. His bright eyes slowly began to lose their vibrant look as exhaustion washed over his small body.

As he began to drift to sleep, the maid smiled slightly. How Alexis could ever bring a small child to live in the hell-hole of the Hargreaves mansion, she would never have the capacity to understand.

She watched him quietly as he slept- his small chest was moving up and down in perfect rhythm. She sat down on the arm of the chair, gently rocking the child in her arms. A knock came at the door and she set Nathan down in the chair, where he curled up in a cat-like ball and continued to sleep soundly.

Anna pulled open the door. "Yes?" She gasped when the glassed face of her elder boss. He was smirking in the most unflattering way.

"Anna, how was the brat…?" he asked, his sick smile spreading across his face into a toothy grin.

"F….fine…." Anna answered quickly. "H-he was fine, Sir."

"He didn't…wear you out at all…?" Alexis whispered, leaning in towards her ear.

Her pale face flushed with red, and she took a step back. However, when she opened her mouth to answer, Alexis wrapped an arm around her waist, and held her mouth closed with his other hand. She struggled against him, however found no sufficient way to break free.

"…Be still for daddy…" he whispered, taking the top of her ear into his mouth and biting down. He smirked when she made a small, mousey sound against the palm of his hand. He brought his arm from around her waist, trailed his fingertips under the hem of her skirt, and pressed them softly against her thighs, pulling his hand upwards slowly.

She shivered against him, and gasped when she felt his hand press upward between her thighs.

Alexis took his hand away from her mouth and grinned sickeningly at her. " Is Anna going to be a good little maid for daddy…?"

Anna's body was quivering, she couldn't move her hands against the fabric of her maid's uniform. She moaned softly as Alexis began to rock his hand gently against her clit.

"S…sir…I..I am your employee…th-that doesn't mean…" she scowled slightly, "that you can do with me what you wish.." Her eyes were reflected in his. She forced herself to lift her arms and push him back slightly, "and you can't."

Alexis smirked and grabbed one of her wrists so that he had a firm grip on her, he kept his other hand between her legs and pressed upward gently. "Who says..?"

He dragged her over to the bed, smirking as she pulled at his hand, fighting his grip. Alexis threw her down and tore his hand down the neck and front of her uniform, ripping it until it was open beneath her breasts. He forced her skirt attachments down, pulling the skirt from her apron-lace-corset.

She squirmed and shrieked for him to stop, but once the loud noise escaped from her lips, he glared at her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Anna…you don't want me to tie you down do you…?" Alexis asked with a smirk on his devilish lips.

She glared at him in return and continued to struggle, especially when she felt his hand sliding under the garter-belt, just below her belly button. Her eyes widened when his hand pressed against the lace of her panties.

"My lord…this is…p...prohibited…you'll get yourself into t-trouble.." Anna shook her head, trying to convince herself that he pitiful argument would change the Earl's mind.

"Not if no one finds out…"

"B…but.." Anna shrieked as the Earl grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"I thought Anna was gonna be a good little maid for daddy…" Alexis smirked as he dragged his tongue along her pale and slender neck. "I guess not…"

He pulled and tore at the laces of her corset and tied her hands together on a bed-post. She struggled against the laces, and her wrists and lower arms quickly began to turn red from chafing. He forced her legs up so that her calves were pressed firmly against her thighs, and used the lace from her skirt to tie them in the special position.

"M..my lord, please restrain yourself…" Anna's pale face was flushed with a bright pink tint. Alexis' sinister smirk became the grin of a jack'o'lantern pumpkin as he gripped her breast and bit deep into her neck. She gasped and arched into his grip. "St…stop…"

Ignoring her, he placed his hand flat against her thin torso, pressing his finger into her skin and trailing his fingertips down to trace the lining of her hosiery panties. Anna whimpered, twisting and turning at an attempt to force his hands away. As she moved, she felt his fingertips brush lower, just below the lining of the thin hosiery. She remained still.

"Please don't…"

"Mmm...I think you'll like it…" Alexis grinned and slowly began to rock his hand, back and forth.

"H-hann.." Anna whimpered. "Sto-stop it…please stop…"

Alexis forced three of his largest fingers inside of her. Anna gasped and tried to move her hips so that she would no longer feel the forced penetration. She whimpered when she felt warm wetness surround her nipple. Her face quickly became fire warm.

"M-my lord please…stop this…"

Alexis glared at her and ripped a piece of her torn dress and stuffed it into her mouth. "Shut up…"

He gently rubbed the palm of his hand against the bulge in the front of his trousers, pressing inward. He bit his lip and groaned. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, and slipped his hardness from beneath the constricting fabric.

He tore the lace of her panties down the middle and watched them come undone before his eyes. The thin hosiery split almost straight and completely centered. He smiled and left a trail of bite marks and kisses down her breast as he listened carefully to her gentle whimpers into the fabric in her mouth.

Alexis lowered himself on top of her, his engorged muscle pumping deeper into her with every thrust.

Anna's tear stained face was red with a mixed feeling of both pain and unwilling pleasure. Her muffled screams faded past the bedroom door, and disappeared down the empty hallways.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The bed stood there. Still. Plain. Splattered with drops of blood here or there. Riff sat on his knees below the cot. The blade had slipped from his hand and lay, stained, trapped in the comfort of the bed that Riff would not allow himself to take part in.

His head was placed awkwardly on his bleeding arm, so that his blue-tinted hair soaked up the crimson liquid.

"Don't forget…don't forget…_never_ forget…" he mumbled to himself, most of his sanity dissolved into the sheets. Below his lips the blood sank lower and lower into the cot. He screamed into the comfortor. "_You owe me that much God!! DON'T LET ME FORGET HER!"_

…Alice was carved in death in his body forever.

_

* * *

_

_End chapter 6. _

_Again, I apologize for the EXTREMELY late chapter. I haven't written in nearly a year, I'll be extremely thankful for those of you who still read! Anyway, sorry for my tardiness. I've got some new ideas, so I'll be starting the last chapter of part 3 VERY soon!! Thank you for reading!_

_-Keana _


	7. Chapter 7

True Misery Part Three

Déjà Vu

Ok, I'm starting the next chapter. Yay! I'm really trying to keep updating, guys, really I am.

Life…Death…Love…Pain…Was there really any difference?

Riff's mind had been blank all through the next few weeks. It was quiet in the empty house. His feet were constantly bare- they were dry and calloused around the sides. Had they not been there, splinters would have lodged themselves deep in his pale toes. His poor feet were constantly dragged along the unpolished solid wood floor, unfortunately catching any kind of dirty little secret wedged between the cracks in the floor boards.

"Riff…you don't look too good…are you alright…?"

He lifted his head, only to catch an eye full of golden green, peering into his very soul.

"Nmm…?"

Cain's brow furrowed as he lifted his hand to Riff's shoulder and shook gently. "Anybody home?" Cain's eyes widened when he felt a firm hang squeezing his shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Cain." Jizabel's voice was strong but gentle. Cain glanced at him and released Riff's shoulder.

"Feel better," he said, staring up at he man with sympathy. Riff pasted a smile to her face and nodded, he had barely begun to notice that his hands had started to quiver. He had not noticed the burning sensation in the corners of his eyes at all until the brunette and platinum blond haired men had disappeared from his sight, into a separate room.

Riff sat beside the window, his dull sapphires met the crystals of an eternal sky. "…Why must you be beautiful…?"

"Riff…" Cain was staring at him. Riff looked up to his kitten-like angelic face. "You did this…"

His sleeve was up. Cain's eyes were pooling with warm liquid, and he didn't care. "I…I…why? Why did you do this?"

Riff blinked and looked up toward the ceiling. "…I can't tell you. You're too young."

Truth be it, he didn't want to tell him. He was old enough, but…something about poisoning the mind of someone who was so…naïve…

It was not his time to become a man. Not yet. Riff's arms had begun to quiver, his fingertips twitching. There was a gentle feeling on his arm and he looked to see the porcelain cheek of an angel resting on his scarring skin. Tears filled his dulled and aging eyes.

"Alice…"

Their lips connected.

"Cain! Why did you do that? I told you to leave him alone!" Jizabel scolded him, hands gripping his shoulders firmly. Cain stared at his beautiful lover, his eyes wide with fear and astonishment. Why had Jizabel become so steely…?

"I…I…" Cain's knees buckled beneath him. "I'm sorry…I-I didn't know I bared such a strong resemblance to her…I thought you just believed that he needed time…I di-didn't know…" Cain's voice quivered. He felt completely ashamed of himself.

"You should have just listened to me!" Jizabel had not noticed that he had begun to shake the young boy violently. The brunette was beginning to feel light headed and a bit dizzy from watching the walls and objects in the room dart back and forth beyond his sight.

"I…" a nauseous feeling filled his chest and he choked on the air he had forced into his trachea. The nausea didn't even budge when Jizabel released him. He swooned, and fell forwards into Jizabel's arms.

He was entrapped in the strength of his strong lover, and he knew that no matter how angry Jizabel would get, he would never hate him. And Cain would never stop loving him.

Cain's brunette locks were pressed gently against the feathery lightness of the pillow as he was laid down on the bed. A strong arm was draped around his waist and he dozed off, basking in the warmth of Jizabel's protecting persona. His large hands were tracing soft patterns on his hip and side, and his warm breath was soothing against the boy's soft neck.

His protector was cold, but strong as steel.

"I love you…I'm sorry I disobeyed you…" Cain turned his head and drifted into a deep sleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alexis turned his head to meet a puddle of brown before his eyes. "Anne…" his sadistic smirk disappeared, and his lips turned toward the floor as he brushed a hand against her cheek. "You've come back…"

He smiled sadly and roamed a hand over her bruised thighs and arms. "I'm sorry…I…"

"You had to do whatever it took to bring me back," she smiled and pressed the palm of her soft hand to his stubble enriched chin. She moved her hand up and down slowly, caressing his softening features. Her rose bud lips were sooner than expectedly pressed against his, and pulled away before he could make any attempt to return the lovely gesture. "And I'll do whatever it takes to pay you back…"

Alexis grinned and took her hand in his, and pulled her face down to his with the other hand. Their lips connected and their bodies were pressed together, the warmth consumed them. Within seconds she was pressed into the mattress, Alexis' body pressed warmly against hers. Their lips slid against one another's, tongues brushing between them.

Lights off…

Lack of clothing…

The palms of his hands were warm against her breasts, and his tongue slick against the pulse in her neck. Her shoulder length hair was tangled between the sheets, and he ran his left hand through it while continuing to warm her breast with the other. Within seconds, however, that hand moved lower, fingertips brushing sensitive spots on her side as he slid it down to grip her hip.

Stripped of all anger and hatred, Alexis' touch on the angel beneath him was light. His fingers were flower pedals against her cloud and rain skin. He rested his lips against the base of her neck, burying his face in the soft curve as he pressed her fingertips gently against her hips. Her back was arched so that her body was fit perfectly against his.

Her hands traveled up and down the muscular carving of his back, fingernails brushing the curve of his spine. Sooner than expected, his teeth were pressed gently against the nape of her neck and his fingers at her entrance. Her bottom lip was clenched tightly between her teeth as she anxiously clawed at his shoulder blades.

A single digit has begun to press into the warm wetness that was her body, and a small surprised, yet somehow erotic noise escaped her throat.

Alexis smirked, not his normal sadism-focused smirk, but one filled with love, lust- ecstasy beyond all comparison. He pressed his lips against hers as he moved his hand back and forth, pleasuring his beautiful doll from the inside out. His muscles contracted painfully in his abdomen as his tongue swirled around hers and she moaned into his mouth.

Soon, his hand was covered in her juices built from her own version of lust and erotic flood of emotions. He began to crawl on top of this porcelain beauty, his hands were clutched to hers for dear life. Her smooth thighs grazed against his hips and she was soon wrapped around him.

Her face turned a bright pink color as he began to inch himself inside her. With each thrust, their auras entwined together, lifting to the heavens, a feeling of which the angels could not accept. Judas would not have understood this kind of passion, and Gabriel would most likely have condemned their love. But even God himself would not befriend these lustful two.

They did not care. Their auras were blending- coming together beyond each and every celestial opponent. They gave birth to the stars that contrast the midnight sky- they brought the sun to the morn. They brought the moon to reveal its scars, and all the while they smiled.

Every bead of sweat that fell from their bodies was proof of their eternal bond, the contract that kept two as one.

Her hips moved against his in a daze of passion and lust, and his eyes burned with fire into hers. He forced his mouth against his, gripping her hip hard with one hand and cupping her breast with the other as he moved his hips faster. Her milky-white bosom was cloud beneath his touch, her lips still roses.

Anne pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, their bodies rocked against each other. Her back arched into an erotically curved line as her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades and she bit her tongue.

Alexis felt her body tighten around his, and a rush of wetness and hot blooded lust pool around him, the sensation squeezing the life out of him, as well as his own finishing juices. He groaned against her neck, biting hard as his semen filled her, and spilled out as he pulled away.

His hands ran up and down her arms as she shuddered, and he collapsed beside her.

The two of them were eternally bonded, and as the held they could tell…

Somewhere…somewhere far, far away…

The angels wept…

And a condemning god no longer existed…

They gave birth to the universe.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain's fingertips traced circles around his lovers shoulder. He frowned as tears dropped into Jizabel's platinum blond hair that had sprawled out over the sheets on the cot. Their crystalline features stained his protector's beauty, which he would stop himself from ever doing again.

He slipped a thin piece of ripped paper under Jizabel's hand, smiled slightly and left the room. He poked a head into Riff's room, placing a kiss in the palm of his hand and placing it on the doorknob.

**'**_Both of you…will no longer bare the burden of the son of God who was taken from Eden…I will no longer stain you with my false innocence and my obnoxious presence…Riff…Take care of Jizabel. Jizabel…Look after Riff. I'm sorry I gave you both such a rough time. _

_I know you may not understand my reasons for doing this, but please know that I do care about both of you. May you both prosper in the Eden that was once my own. May neither of you succumb to slithering temptation. May neither of you ingest the fruits of your own labor. _

_I hope that in my absence you will be safer. Should I stay, then Abel would be punished. I will eventually kill him, as the brother who is destined to kill the first born. My dear Abel…I will torment you no longer. _

_You brought me my life…I will not take yours. _

_Riff…You've had a hard life, I don't want to make it any more difficult. _

_I'm sorry to have left you without a final word spoken from my own mouth, but…my dear Abel would have stopped me…_

_With all plus love to you, Jizabel, and no less than honor and respect for dear Riff, _

_I bid you both adieu. _

_Yours who has cast HIMSELF from this Eden…_

_Cain.' _

He was gone before either one of his fellow Eden dwellers would awake to find nothing more but his scent lingering in the old house.

* * *

OH...MY...GOD!!!

THAT. WAS. THE. LAST. CHAPTER......in the THIRD PART! It wasn't long...but I have a feeling that from now on, not many of the chapters will be long. I HOPE to whatever entity is out there that you enjoyed this part!! I'll be working on PART FOUR soon. :D

Thank you SO much for reading, and please review, as this is the last chapter, I'd love to know what you thought of this piece in general.

Thank you to all of those who stuck with the story even though it's been SO long since I've written. I hope this was satisfactory!!

I can't say it enough, THANK YOU!!! DANKE!!! ARIGATO!! MERCI!!! GRACIAS!!


End file.
